Boyfriend's Revenge
by magnoliastar08
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are on a wonderful date when...Toya appears. How will he separate the lovers now?


**Boyfriend's Revenge**

**Sakura x Syaoran Oneshot**

**

* * *

**

"Syaoran! Thank you so much for today!" Sakura smiles up at him. Syaoran turns away in hopes of hiding the blush that is on his face. Sakura giggles as she walks beside him. They had gone to the amusement park for another date. She had an amazing time on all the rides and even learned that Syaoran gets a little motion sickness. He even let her skip the haunted house that was apparently the main attraction.

"It...It was nothing really." Syaoran stutters.

"Oh but it must have taken some planning and you spent a lot of money for the rides today. I have to make it up to you somehow?" Sakura looks up at him worriedly.

"It's fine really." Syaoran tries to reassure her. Sakura shakes her head and grabs onto his arm.

"I will make you bentos for lunch everyday for two weeks. How does that sound?" She reasons with him. Syaoran imagines all the delicious food his girlfriend would prepare for him and nods his head in agreement.

"Yay!" She smiles and Syaoran smiles back at her. He likes it when Sakura is happy. He would hate to see anything wipe that beautiful smile off her face.

"Oh look!" She points to a cute bear plushie hanging from one of the stands. She runs over and Syaoran follows her. That's when he sees her older brother, Toya, come out from behind the stand.

"Onii-chan!" Sakura cries out. Toya looks down at her and then glances at Syaoran. Their eyes lock and the atmosphere gets tense.

"Onii-chan?" She asks him again. He turns to her and grabs her by the hand.

"You need to get home. It's getting late and Otou-san wouldn't like to see you get home late. Besides, you'll catch a cold." Toya pulls her towards the exit when Sakura wiggles out of his grip.

"It's o.k. Onii-chan. I'm here with Syaoran." She runs over to his side and once again, a silent battle rages between brother and boyfriend. Sakura, slightly confused, turns back to the cute plushie that distracted her earlier.

"Onii-chan! How do you win the plushie!" She asks, hoping to break the tension. Toya turns to her and points to the gun.

"You have to shoot the moving target." Toya says plainly as he starts to move a crank. A little ducky appears and he moves the crank back and forth. The duck also moves back and forth.

"Hoe...?" Sakura looks in amazement. Syaoran chuckles at Sakura's fascination for cute things.

"If you want the plushie, I'll win it for you." He says as he grabs the plastic gun on the table.

"Really?" Sakura looks at him with sparkles in her eyes. Syaoran starts sweating and Toya grunts behind them.

"Prepare to lose gaki!" Toya mutters to Syaoran as he hands Toya the money. Toya presses a button and the music starts. He then starts to move the crank and Syaoran aims his gun at the duck. The game starts up and Syaoran fires. He misses.

"What?" Sakura murmurs. She has seen Syaoran sword-fight and witnessed his archery skills. He never misses his target. Sakura looks to Toya and sees an evil grin on his face. He must have done something to make Syaoran miss.

"Go Syaoran!" Sakura cheers him on. Syaoran looks at her and back at Toya, grinning in triumph. Toya looks at her in shock before glaring at Syaoran.

"I'll get you yet Gaki." He mutters. The game continues and Syaoran sees the ducky go wild. He looks to Toya and glares at him. Toya is cranking the lever too hard. He is making Syaoran lose on purpose in order to make him lose face in front of Sakura.

"Go Syaoran!" He hears his beautiful girlfriend cheer him on. Syaoran turns back around and aims again for the ducky.

"You better get it. You only get one more shot." Toya smirks at Syaoran. He ignores Toya as he concentrates on the ducky. His pride and the plushie are on the line. He can't fail Sakura. He watches the ducky for quite a while. Toya starts to feel the strain in his arm as he continues to crank the lever. He grits his teeth and continues to turn, but then a spasm goes up his arm. He pauses for a second and Syaoran strikes. The dart hits the ducky in the middle of its body. The lights turn on, declaring Syaoran the winner.

"Yay! Syaoran!" Sakura cries for joy as she hugs Syaoran from behind. Syaoran grins at her when he sees the plushie in front of his face.

"Here's your prize." Toya says grumpily. Syaoran takes the bear and hands it to Sakura. She hugs it tightly and jumps for joy. Syaoran smiles at her when he turns to Toya.

"I still don't like you Gaki, but if you make Sakura happy like this, then maybe I'll let you two have a moment of peace. But no funny business or else?" Toya threatens him. Syaoran looks at him funny before turning back to Sakura. She runs up to them with joy in her eyes.

"Oh thank you Syaoran. Thank you. He's so adorable." She holds the bear up and kisses it on the nose. Syaoran is suddenly hit with a brilliant idea.

"Hm...so you'll approve of our relationship as long as there is no funny business?" Syaoran questions Toya. Sakura stops dancing and looks at the both of them.

"Hoe?" She murmurs. Toya looks at Syaoran suspiciously before answering him.

"Yeah..why do you ask? Are you deaf Gaki?"

"Just making sure." Syaoran says as he pulls Sakura towards him. Sakura lets out a cry of surprise and before they know it, Syaoran plants a passionate kiss on her. Sakura melts in happiness and Toya's hair stands on end.

"What the? Get away from my innocent sister you pervert!" Toya roars as he lunges to separate them. Syaoran pulls Sakura away from Toya and he lands on the ground.

"Would that be considered funny business?" Syaoran mocks Toya. Toya turns around and shows his fist at him.

"I'll get you for this gaki!" He roars.

"Run!" Syaoran whispers to Sakura as he takes her hand and starts running. She laughs as she clutches to her new teddy bear. They can hear the screams of Toya behind them, but all they concentrate on is running away from him together.

* * *

**_~Oh I can't help it. I love the boyfriend/brother conflict. I had already written another one but I couldn't resist. I'm thinking of putting all these oneshots together since they are specifically Toya vs. Syaoran, with Syaoran as the winner for the most part. Ah...anyways, enjoy my kiddies. As always, comments are appreciated._**

**_magnoliastar08  
_**


End file.
